Plik:Sonic Lost World - Wii U - Tropical Coast Zone 4
Opis S-Rank Time: 4 minutes 20 seconds Here's the next video featuring the blue, Ring-collecting, fast-moving video game character, Dankey Kang. Sorry for the long wait. Tropical Coast Zone 4 continues the fruit theme established in Zone 4, at least for the first half. As you can see though, the S-Rank time for this stage is even longer than Silent Forest Zone 4's, though it's not only because the boss battle is longer. More on that later though. This stage combines Tropical Coast Zone 2's fruits premise and use of Orange Rockets with the topsy-turvy 2-D gameplay seen in stages like Windy Hill Zone 4, expanding a bit on both of them. I'd imagine this stage doesn't really stand out to many people, as it's a follow-up mash-up, and at least for most people, whatever comes first will leave the lasting impression. Hence, this stage is pretty forgettable, even if it contains a bunch of stuff unique to it. The first thing of note you'll see is the pineapple. Whereas the apples go after Dankey Kang, watermelons create shockwaves, and oranges travel along predefined paths, the pineapple actually rolls away from Dankey Kang. It will do so in the same direction Dankey Kang runs, which can make controlling the pineapple kind of difficult when you want to run over the Clucks with them. This series has never really been quite as good with precision platforming as Mario (and has been this way since the 16-bit games). There is a shortcut right after you deal with the pineapple: You will see two planetoids with Ring trails. Pick the one with the closer Ring trail, and Dankey Kang will take a more direct path to the flower launcher. Like other S-Ranks in this game, this shortcut is necessary to reach the end in the time limit asked of you. The rest of this stage is in 2-D, at least until the boss fight. Here, you'll encounter two Badniks previously seen in Dankey Kang 2: Coner and Coconuts. Both of them do exactly the same thing they do here: Coner fires off its drill hat when Dankey Kang gets close, and Coconuts chucks coconuts at him. Both have been made more difficult in this game though due to their more strategic placing and emphasis on getting from Point A to Point B ASAP. (Coner is also way faster here than it was in previous games.) In addition, Coconuts is always found on palm trees Dankey Kang can run up, which can waste valuable time and can stop Dankey Kang, and thus more vulnerably to getting hit, by virtue of it being a wall. Octus can be found here too, but it's mostly harmless. Other gimmicks found here include wooden platforms held up by water jets, which can move around, and island-like platforms floating on the water's surface. Some are spiked, and some are not, and as the water ripples, the platformers bounce up and down with it. Watch out for those fish--making waves and chomping Dankey Kang is what they do. At the end of this stage is Master Zik. This time, his fighting style is more defensive. Zik will create rings of fruit that orbit around him and get in the way of the Homing Attack. There are three phases to this boss fight, each time with Zik enveloping himself with another ring of fruits. Each time a phase ends, Zik will hop off somewhere else, and Dankey Kang has to pursue him with the Orange Rocket. While it doesn't look that difficult here, as I was able to target him directly all the time, this boss fight can be really time-consuming if you're not very precise in your jumping--in other words, bad for S-Ranking. And as I mentioned, this series is not that good with precision. Ad yes, if you're wondering, I will pick up Dankey Kang Boom for the Wii U when it comes out, and I will put up gameplay videos of the game. Requested by Joseph Walsh Kategoria:Filmy